se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Johannes Rau/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Walter Scheel.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau auf der Feier zu seinem 70.Geburtstag im Gespräch mit den Alt-Bundespräsidenten Walter Scheel und Roman Herzog. Bundespräsidialamt Johannes Rau - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker und der nordrhein-westfälische Ministerpräsident Johannes Rau begnadigten mehrere Angehörige nach Absitzen ihrer Strafen. stuttgarter-zeitung.de Johannes Rau - Roman Herzog.jpg| Johannes Rau gratuliert Roman Herzog nach der Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten. Bundespräsident Horst Köhler - Johannes Rau.jpg| Der Hausherr im Schloß Bellevue wechselt: Rau und seine Frau Christina mit seinem Amtsnachfolger Horst Köhler und dessen Frau Eva. FAZ Johannes Rau - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau begrüßt Joachim Gauck, Vorsitzender des Vereins "Gegen Vergessen-Für Demokratie e.V.", zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Gebhardt, Jürgen Helmut Kohl - Johannes Rau.jpg| Die „Spitzen des Staates“ 1995, von links: Bundestagspräsidentin Rita Süssmuth, Bundespräsident Herzog, Bundesratspräsident Johannes Rau, Bundesverfassungsgerichtspräsidentin Jutta Limbach, Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. (Quelle: IN-PRESS / dpa) Gerhard Schröder - Johannes Rau.jpg| Yokohama (Japan), 30.06.2002. BK Schröder und Bundespräsident Rau im Gespräch mit dem Teamchef der deutschen Fußballmannschaft, Rudi Völler. Bundespräsidialamt Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| President Johannes Rau (R) greets the CDU chairwoman Angela Merkel and the CSU chairman Edmund Stoiber in Castle Bellevue, Berlin, 24 September 2002. After the general elections on 22 September this was the first reception for all the chairpersons of German parties. Gerhard Schroeder (SPD). dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Francia * Ver Johannes Rau - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau bei der Verleihung des Internationalen Aachener Karlspreises an den Präsidenten des Europäischen Konvents, Herrn Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. Quelle: Foto: Grabowsky François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Johannes Rau, representative of the Social Democratic Party of Germany, chats with President Francois Mitterrand and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand during a 1985 state visit to France. Rau became president of Germany in 1999. Getty Jacques Chirac - Johannes Rau.jpg| German President Johannes Rau has met French President Jacques Chirac in the French capital. AP Archive Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Johannes Rau.jpg| Lachend steht Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (l) am Mittwoch (03.04.2004) neben Königin Beatrix der Niederlande im sachsen-anhaltinischen Schloss Oranienbaum auf einem Balkon. Der Besuch des Ortes ist Teil des offiziellen Besuches der Königin in Deutschland. (Foto: dpa) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II (R) speaks with German President Johannes Rau (L) during a meeting in his private library March 6, 2004 in Vatican City. The Pope encouraged German politicians to maintain Christian heritage in their country. Getty España * Ver Johannes Rau - Juan Carlos I.jpg| King Juan Carlos of Spain and German President Johannes Rau review Royal Guard in Madrid. hellomagazine.com Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Prince Felipe, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Johannes Rau with his wife Christina and Queen Sofia attend attend a reception November 11, 2002 at the royal palace in Madrid, Spain. Getty Johannes Rau - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar con el presidente federal alemán Johannes Rau. jmaznar.es Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau trifft den italienischen Staatspräsidenten, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, zu einem Gespräch. Bundespräsidialamt Johannes Rau - Romano Prodi.jpg| Discussion between Günter Verheugen, on the left, and Romano Prodi. European Union, 2018 Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) and the President of Germany Johannes Rau share a laugh 07 March 2001 whilst listening to a speech by the German Ambassador to London Dr Hans-Fredich von Ploetz, during their visit to The National Gallery 07 March 2001 to see the 'Spirit of Age' 19th century paintings from the Nationalgalerie, Berlin. WPA. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Lech Walesa, el líder de Solidaridad, llegó ayer a Dusseldorf, en la República Federal de Alemania (RFA), en una visita de tres días por invitación de la Confederación Alemana de Sindicatos (DGB). Por la tarde se entrevistó con el primer ministro de Renania del Norte-Westfalia, el socialdemócrata Johannes Rau y fue allí donde el líder sindical polaco realizó un llamamiento a los bancos y empresas de la RFA para que inviertan en Polonia. El País. 6 SEP 1989 Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (l.) und der polnische Präsident Aleksander Kwasniewski einen Tag vor dem Beitritt Polens zur Europäischen Union in Warschau. Quelle: Foto: Faßbender, Julia. Bundespräsidialamt Rusia * Ver Johannes Rau - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with German President Johannes Rau. Photo: President of Russia Fuentes Categoría:Johannes Rau